The New York Longitudinal Study in progress since 1956, has identified and defined categories of temperament, developed reliable methods for its rating, and studied the continuities and discontinuities of temperament over time and determined its pertinence for normal and deviant development through childhood into adolescence. This research is utilizing the Study population who are now beginning to enter early adult life, as well as the longitudinal data already collected, to pursue a number of objectives: 1) Develop methods for identifying and rating temperament into adult life; 2) Trace the evolution of behavior disorders for their appearance at earlier ages into early adult life; 3) Study the relationship between significant psychological patterns of adaptation of early adult life and earlier childhood-adolescent patterns; 4) Trace different outcomes in early adult life from similar earlier patterns; and 5) Explore some of the accumulated anterospective data for specific analyses of interest. Data collection, pretesting of the adult temperament and establishing of rating systems for data analysis are proceeding on schedule. Appropriate methods for quantitative analyses are being formulated. Attrition rate has been minimal, with 95 percent retrieval thus far of subjects and parents.